From the Flames
by MadameCheesecake
Summary: Jean Grey has been missing for two years with no trace. However another, more powerful, level five mutant has arisen from the rubble of an old mutant facility with no recollection of who she is. Can she learn to control her powers and join the X-men? Will they find Jean or be able to accept that she's lost?
1. Chapter 1: Ignition

Chapter One: Ignition

She gracefully swept through the facility. That's all it was called 'The Facility'. Her soft brown hair flew behind her. She could see none of the others that the walls contained. After all her effort to break from her cell, she could not find the others to rescue. She would have to escape by herself and then find the others to help them she decided, they often got locked in hidden parts of the facility. She slipped slightly on the floor before regaining her balance but her blunder echoed through the halls. She ran faster but was aware they would come for her soon. Could she be controlled enough to save herself? Control had never been her strong point. Thirty seconds later she knew something was wrong, they hadn't come.

'No!' She cried as she realised she was to die. Before she could even attempt to escape, the facility went up in flames. The walls shot out from each other as the entire facility exploded and was torn apart. It was the end.

* * *

Charles Xavier eagerly awaited Logan's arrival. Logan stepped into the room which contained Cerebro.

'Logan, it seems I will require some help'

'What's the problem?'

'I was searching, for Jean, when I came across a level five mutant, it was strange though, I could only see the mutant for a few moments before it disappeared,' Professor X replied

'Was it... her?'

'I don't believe it was, this mutant seems to be even more powerful than Miss Grey,'

'But Jean was a level five mutant! How much more powerful could a mutant be?' Logan asked shocked.

'Indeed, it is surprising, which is why I need you. Just imagine if Magneto succeeded in adopting this mutant to his cause, he could very well take over the world,'

'So I'm guessing you want me to go with you and bring this mutant back to the school,'

'Precisely, but I think it would be best to bring Scott as well, it could be dangerous,' said Charles

'But Charles, he hasn't really been a part of the X-Men since Jean went missing,'

'Well now is a perfect time for him to become more involved, it's been almost two years Logan, he needs to move on,'

'I know that, try telling him though,'

'He's in his room go get him and both of you can join us on the jet, I'll take you to where I saw the mutant,' Charles said. Logan left the room, unsure if he could get Scott to come out of his room, he rarely did. He walked through the halls of the school until he reached Scott's door. He knocked and heard Scott groan. Logan entered to find Scott hunched over the edge of the bed. It appeared he hadn't shaved for quite some time.

'Scott, get up, Professor X needs you,'

'Tell him to find someone else,' He responded.

'No, he asked for you, we're going to track down a level five-'

'Is it her?'

'The professor doesn't think so, but he wants your help, we need you Cyclops, so it's time for you to grow up and get on the jet, move on Scott, it hurts but we all managed to do it, so can you,' He shouted as he left the room. He knew that Scott would be on the jet, he didn't know why but he just knew he would.

* * *

The jet lowered down to the ground below. The three got ready to leave the jet and face the snowy outdoors. As they walked outside they found a site of complete destruction. One flame still alight in the middle of the rubble.

'Can you hear this mutant professor?' asked Logan.

'No, but I'm sure they're here, we just need to find them, after all there are ways around my gift, Miss Frost for example' Answered Professor Xavier. Scott remained silent. They slowly began to approach the rubble.

'I believe this is the site of a mutant facility, it probably once contained a large number of mutants,' Professor X said quietly.

'Why was it destroyed?' Scott asked, speaking for the first time since getting on the jet.

'That remains to be seen,' He answered. They looked around but could see no one. They began to move towards the flame. The three gasped in shock as they found the mutant. The girl was wrapped within a coat of flickering flames.

'How are we going to get her if we can't touch her without getting burnt?' Scott asked.

'I'll pick her up, I can heal,' Logan said. Logan kneeled beside the girl's body. He slid his hands beneath her and picked her up. He groaned as he felt the flames burn his flesh but suddenly it was as if the flames slid away from her body and into nothingness. No longer wrapped in fire, a beautiful, undamaged, unconscious girl lay in his arms, her brown hair softly hanging down towards the snow below her.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

Logan carried the unconscious girl through to the lower levels of the school. He laid her on the table.

'Getting anything, Professor?' Asked Logan

'No I'm not, it appears she is so powerful with her telepathy that she has created defences within her own mind, she must have taken them down for a short period of time, that's why I saw her and then she disappeared again. I believe she has sort of a shield of telepathic or telekinetic energy surrounding her, making her virtually indestructible, I can't be sure of anything but it would explain why she was the only survivor, using the fire as an extra defence while she was safely wrapped in a cocoon beneath, it's fascinating,' He said staring at her intensely. Logan stood next to the professor looking from the girl to the professor curiously while Scott stood back and leaned against the wall though he still looked interested in what was happening. They stood there for a while, just waiting, not sure when she would wake up or how long it would be until they gave up. The figure on the bed stirred and slowly sat up. Scott hurried to the table. She looked at the three with terror in her eyes.

'Where am I… who are you?'

'I am Professor Charles Xavior, this is Logan or Wolverine and that is Scott Summers or Cyclops, you're in my school for people with certain gifts, tell me what is your name?'

'I-I can't remember,'

'It's okay, I'm sure it will return to you,' Said Charles calmly.

'What… do you mean by gifts?' Asked the girl

'I mean that this is a school for mutants, like you,' replied the Professor

'But I'm not a mutant, that – that's crazy!' She yelled

'It's alright, we know you're a telepath, Logan, would you like to show her you're mutation, just to show the young girl is among her fellows'

Steel blades slid out from under Logan's skin and the girl flew from the table. She tried to run. As she reached the door she banged on it but could not open it, the voices of the three mutants blurred together.

'Please don't hurt me!' She cried out. Logan's claws slid back into his skin.

'Look, I'm not going to hurt you kid,' Logan replied, holding his hands out to show her he no longer beared his weapons.

'O-okay… I'm not a mutant though, I'm not lying, I would remember if I had powers… wouldn't I?'

'Apparently not, we are certain that you are,' Said Charles

'Why can't I remember anything?'

'We don't know, we found you unconscious, we will see if we can find out more,'

'Thank you sir, if it's not too much trouble, could I please rest, it's funny how being unconscious can make you feel so tired,' Said the girl nervously. At that moment a woman walked through the door.

'Ah, Storm, perfect timing, this is Ororo Munroe or Storm, Storm would you mind taking this girl to more comfortable accommodation,'

'Of course Professor, come with me dear,' Storm led the girl out of the room and down the hall.

'I apologise Logan, not the wisest decision on my part of asking you to demonstrate your abilities, they are rather frightening to someone who doesn't know you,'

'It's alright Professor, I'm sure she'll get over it,'

'I certainly hope so, it's such a shame, it appears she has no memory of her past and in turn cannot remember her abilities or use them, however because of her mental barrier, it will be difficult for me to help,' Mused the Professor

'Do you think she'll remember what happened to her eventually?' Asked Scott

'I have no idea,'

'I hope so, especially if it was a mutant facility, I'd like to know who'd start something like that,' Said Logan

'Unfortunately, lots of people would,' Said the Professor gravely

'Professor, one more question,'

'Yes Scott?'

'Why didn't you tell her everything we know… about how powerful she is?'

'Scott, if you woke up and couldn't even remember your name, would the first thing you want to hear be that you had enough power to destroy the world?'


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Images

Chapter 3: Burning Images

The young girl moaned softly in her sleep as images filled her mind. Images of fire, white walls stained with blood, footsteps echoing. She woke up panting and covered in sweat. She breathed deeply and suddenly noticed the pain in her stomach. She got up and started wandering around the halls which proved to be like a maze. She started getting stressed for no apparent reason. She looked from side to side, barely even watching where she was going when suddenly she bumped into something. It tumbled to the ground.

'Ouch!' It said.

'I'm so sorry!' The girl cried

'It's alright,' The boy suddenly took in the appearance of the girl.

'I don't think we've met, I'm Bobby, are you new?' He asked

'Yes, I am,'

'What's your name?'

'I, don't remember it, it's… complicated,'

'Ah… fair enough, can I help you?' Asked Bobby

'I'm… um… really hungry,' she said quietly

'That's easily fixed. I'll take you to the kitchen,'

'Thanks,' she smiled. They walked through the corridors and she took note of where they walked. They walked through the door way into the kitchen. It was filled with various cabinets, a large stainless steel fridge and food.

'So what would you like?' Bobby asked kindly

'I don't really know…' The girl said, unable to remember what foods she liked.

'Alright then, how about an apple,' He said passing her the red object. She observed it for a few moments before biting into it.

'It's delicious,' she smiled, deciding that she liked it.

'Haven't you had an apple before?' Bobby asked.

'I might have… I can't remember, like I said,'

'What happened that made you forget everything?'

'I wish I knew' she almost whispered. Through the door walked Logan, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The girl became slightly nervous, embarrassed about how she had reacted previously.

'I thought I heard something, why are you both up?' He asked

'I couldn't sleep,' Bobby replied

'I was having bad dreams and I woke up hungry,' She said in a whisper, it sounded quite childish outside her mind.

'What happened?' Logan asked

'I'm not sure, just a lot of… burning and… blood, nothing substantial, just images, almost like fragments of memories,'

'Are you alright?' Logan asked

'Yeah I'll be okay, I'm just a bit shaken up, they just seemed a bit… familiar,' she said shuddering slightly. Bobby reached over and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

'Did you want to talk about it?' Asked Bobby

'That's okay, I just want to forget about it,' she replied looking at her hands nervously

'It's alright kid, if you ever need to talk, there are plenty of people who are willing to help, by the way, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to frighten you,'

'It's fine, honestly, I just over reacted,' said the girl

'Alright then, if you don't mind I'm going to go back to bed, night both of you,' said Logan before heading out the door.

'Night,' the two responded in unison, the girl threw her apple core into the bin under the guidance of Bobby.

'I must seem like an idiot, I don't even remember how to eat,' laughed the girl nervously

'It's alright, I just hope you get your memory back so you don't starve,' he replied and they both laughed slightly awkwardly.

'I better go get some more sleep, I'll see you tomorrow I guess,' said the girl

'Yeah, sure, night,' Bobby smiled. The girl left and finally managed to figure out how to get back to her room. She lay down in her warm bed. She drifted off into sleep but remained haunted by nightmares of burning and blood.


	4. Chapter 4: Blaze

Chapter 4: Blaze

The young girl was awoken suddenly by a knock on the door.

'Come in,' she called, half asleep. Scott opened the door.

'The professor would like to see you,'

'Okay, let me get ready,'

'I'll wait outside,' He said. The girl got up as he closed the door and pulled her hair into a pony tail, she pulled on her black pants and black tank top. She got the impression that Scott didn't like her much. He seemed quite cold or indifferent towards her, though perhaps that's just how he was. She brushed her hair once more before opening the door. Scott led her to a room. The professor sat behind a neat desk.

'Hello Scott, thank you for bringing her, please, sit, Scott if you wouldn't mind waiting outside the door,' The professor said. Scott left the room and the girl sat in the chair.

'Now, I would like you to read my mind. I need you to focus on me and try to take down any barriers in your mind preventing you from doing this, just focus on me and reading my thoughts,' Said the professor.

'Okay,' Said the girl before intensely staring at him. They sat there for about five minutes before the girl stood up.

'It's pointless! I told you I'm not a mutant, why would you think I was? There is nothing I have done that could make you so certain that I am! So tell me why… why do you think I'm a mutant?' She shouted.

'Please sit down and I will tell you,' the professor said calmly. She returned to her seat.

'Thank you. We have two reasons for believing you are a mutant. The first of which is that I cannot read your thoughts despite the fact that I am a telepath, I believe this is because you are yourself a telepath and have blocked my powers. The other reason is that when we found you, you were on fire, but when you were picked up the fire disappeared, I believe you were wrapped within your own telepathic energy and that is why you were unharmed, so please will you try again because I am certain you will be able to read my thoughts,'

'I'm sorry,' she said quietly then returned to focusing. She sat there for a few more minutes. She felt as though her mind was opening then suddenly a pain rippled through her as hundreds of voices seemed to echo through her mind at once and she fell to the floor clutching her head. She started screaming. The professor was shouting incoherently and Scott ran back into the room. She passed out and was silent. Scott picked her up off the floor.

'What happened?'

'I'm not sure, I think she may have just accessed her powers but then something happened,' Said the Professor.

'I'll take her back to her room,' Said Scott

'Thank you, then will you ask Logan to watch her until she wakes up, I would like to speak to you,'

'Sure, Professor,' Said Scott. He left the office and walking down the hall carrying the unconscious girl.

* * *

Scott re-entered the room

'Logan's watching her,' He said quietly.

'Thank you Scott,'

'What did you want to talk to me about?' He questioned the professor

'I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're re-joining the team, I know it's been hard since Jean has been missing, and I know you still want me to continue searching for her, which I will, but I need you to let go and not get your hopes too high, it's been two years and we need you to be a leader, you are an important asset to the X-men, Cyclops, so I'm asking you to let go, Jean meant a lot to all of us, it's been hard but we've all been able to move on and we need you to as well,' Said the professor. Scott remained silent, unsure of how to respond.

* * *

The girl opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

'You're up kid,' Said Logan making her jump.

'Yeah,'

'How're you feeling?'

'Alright, my head still hurts a bit, I'm not quite sure what happened, one minute I was fine then, all these voices… and my head felt like it was splitting open,' She said rubbing her head

'You've been asleep for a few hours, any more nightmares?'

'No, I don't think I dreamed at all,'

'Well that's good. By the way, do you have any idea what your name is?' He asked

'No… Still none, maybe I should make one up, so people have something to call me,'

'Yeah that's probably a good idea, do you know what to call yourself?' Logan asked. She thought for a few moments, about what the professor had told her and she knew what name she'd choose.

'Blaze,'


End file.
